


Mystrade: I lied and I'm not sorry for it.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Some sadness, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Mycroft, can you just-” Greg started, walking faster to catch up with Mycroft as he walked towards his car. The driver got out and opened the door for him, not looking at Mycroft or Greg as he waited.“Get in the car.” Mycroft said, looking back at Greg with dark grey eyes. His mouth was a tight line, his hands clamped down on his umbrella as he stood waiting. Greg felt the pressure of Mycroft’s gaze on him, wanting to drop on his knees and ask for forgiveness right there and then but he let out a breath, gesturing behind him.“I can’t just leave now, Mycroft. There’s still work to be done and-”“Everything is in capable hands. Now, get in the car.” M
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Mystrade: I lied and I'm not sorry for it.

**Author's Note:**

> The story for this started with the prompts "I lied"/ Eerie
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Mycroft, can you just-” Greg started, walking faster to catch up with Mycroft as he walked towards his car. The driver got out and opened the door for him, not looking at Mycroft or Greg as he waited. 

“Get in the car.” Mycroft said, looking back at Greg with dark grey eyes. His mouth was a tight line, his hands clamped down on his umbrella as he stood waiting. Greg felt the pressure of Mycroft’s gaze on him, wanting to drop on his knees and ask for forgiveness right there and then but he let out a breath, gesturing behind him. 

“I can’t just leave now, Mycroft. There’s still work to be done and-”

“Everything is in capable hands. Now, get in the car.” Mycroft replied, his voice hard and  **eerie** . He’d never heard Mycroft talk like that before and a chill went down his spine as Mycroft raised an eyebrow. The knuckles of his hands were almost white and Greg feared for a moment that his umbrella would not survive this night. 

“Mycroft-” Greg sighed, giving up when he saw the twitch near Mycroft’s right eye. He stepped into the car, his body melting into the leather seat as Mycroft slid in next to him. He risked a glance, seeing the tension in Mycroft’s face as the car started and smoothly rode back to London. They didn’t talk for the whole ride. 

“Why are we stopping here? I thought you were taking me home.” Greg frowned, looking up at the tall, impressive building where Mycroft lived. He still couldn’t understand why one man needed so much space. To Greg, it just seemed lonely. Mycroft didn’t reply, stepping out and inside the building as the door opened automatically.

“The silent treatment, lovely.” Greg whispered underneath his breath, straightening up his shoulders as he went inside. Light was coming from the last door in the corridor and Greg cautiously followed the sound of Mycroft’s voice. 

“Security level 4 this instant, Anthea. Find out who is responsible- I don’t care that-” Mycroft turned around, snapping his mouth shut as he looked at Greg. Greg hesitated, not sure what to do. He took a few steps back, not able to stop looking at Mycroft. 

“No.” Mycroft replied, gesturing at Greg to come back in. He rolled his eyes, his voice clipped and hard as he started speaking in a different language. The call only lasted a couple of seconds after that, Mycroft letting out a sigh as he dropped the phone on his desk. 

“Idiots, all of them.” 

“Mycroft, why-” 

“After the events of tonight, it’s better for you to keep a low profile. At least for a couple of days until I’ve cleaned up the mess.” 

“You? Why would you-”

“The person you talked to tonight was of interest to us. Now, our whole operation is in danger. Sherlock-” Mycroft stopped, biting his bottom lip and Greg’s stomach turned. He’d known there had been something off about Sherlock’s explanations but he hadn’t been able to put a finger on them. They’d been looking for any sort of lead for the last three weeks and Greg and his team had gotten desperate. Then the name Vanna Dagget had shown up. 

“Mr. Dagget’s bosses will likely want to show their…. opinion about the whole ordeal. You are not safe. Neither is Sherlock. Of course, this could all have been prevented if you’d just-”

“I couldn't, Mycroft. It was very clear early on that you were on their list.”

“Precisely why you should have told me.” Mycroft replied, his facial expression hard. Greg ran a hand through his hair, feeling the exhaustion hit him like a bus. His legs felt weak, his back was aching and suddenly he just wanted the whole day to be over and done with. 

**“I lied.”** Greg looked up, seeing the twitch near Mycroft’s right eye again. He took a couple of steps forward, smelling a vague trace of Mycroft’s cologne. “Yes, I lied but I won’t apologize for it.” Greg kept his gaze on Mycroft, seeing how the man’s shoulders tensed even more. Without thinking he placed his hands on them, letting them rest there as they looked at each other. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed.” 

“And you and Sherlock could have been killed too today.” Greg replied, squeezing Mycroft’s shoulders. “I won’t apologize for trying to save your life.” 

“It’s not your job to save me!” 

“And yet-” Greg answered, placing one hand on Mycroft's cheek. He saw Mycroft’s eyes go wider, the second of confusion before he figured it out, disbelief written all over his face. Greg smiled, moving his thumb to stroke Mycroft’s cheek, giving a small nod. 

“Didn’t you know?” Greg asked softly, looking at Mycroft’s lips before meeting his eyes again, moving his hand from Mycroft’s cheek to the back of his head. 

“Gregory, this is not-”

“I know it’s not smart. I know I’m way below your league. I know that you don’t do relationships. I know a million reasons why this is a bad idea but I- Mycroft, I-” Greg stopped, licking his lips and hearing Mycroft’s sharp intake of breath. Before both of them could say anything more, Greg moved, pressing his lips on Mycroft’s. His whole world came to a halt as he felt Mycroft relax, opening his mouth for him and Greg moaned when their tongues touched. 

Suddenly, Mycroft’s arms were around him, pressing them close together and they kissed as if it was the last day on earth. 

“Myc, oh god, please-” Greg gasped, letting Mycroft kiss and lick his neck. He let his hands wander down, hearing a soft hiss as he grabbed Mycroft’s arse and squeezed. 

“Bed.” Mycroft panted, taking Greg’s hand and guiding them up the stairs and into a large bedroom. Mycroft closed the door, switching on the lights and he charged forward, kissing Greg with hunger as they undressed each other. 

“Yes, yes, Myc.” Greg saw stars, wrapping his legs around Mycroft as soon as they were both in bed. Mycroft's hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere at the same time, driving Greg crazy and he was panting and moaning with want as Mycroft explored his body. He nearly died when Mycroft slid down and took Greg’s cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down just the way Greg liked it. 

“Fuck! Mycroft!” Greg cried out, his body feeling on fire as Mycroft sucked him off, one finger teasing his hole. He soon didn’t know what he wanted more, Mycroft sucking him or fingering him and he moved frantically, trying to have it all. 

“Gorgeous.” Mycroft pulled off, Greg keening with need as his cock twitched in the air. Mycroft’s long fingers wrapped around it, stroking him perfectly and Greg grabbed the sheets, feeling like he was floating.

“Look at me, Gregory. I need to see.” 

Greg forced his eyes open, moaning when he saw the desire in Mycroft’s eyes. He spread his legs more, letting out little gasps and chokes when Mycroft’s mouth wrapped around him again, taking him deeper than before. He felt Mycroft moan around his dick, one finger sliding in and out Greg’s hole and suddenly the pressure was too much. He screamed out Mycroft’s name, nails digging into the sheets as he spilled himself inside Mycroft’s throat. He felt Mycroft swallow around him, taking it all in and his body started to shiver when Mycroft pulled off, wiping away the excess with a finger. 

“I- Fuck, I didn’t-”

“That was perfect, Gregory. Truly.” Mycroft smiled, crawling back onto Greg’s body, kissing him deeply. Greg moaned, tasting himself on Mycroft’s tongue. He stroked Mycroft’s hair, feeling light and elated. 

“I can return the favour,” Greg said, smiling lazily as he grabbed Mycroft’s arse and felt the man’s erection against his leg. “Or you can fuck me.” 

“Gregory, that’s-”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Greg kissed him, turning them around and pinning Mycroft down with his body. He grabbed hold of Mycroft’s dick, stroking it lightly a couple of times, smirking when Mycroft let out the most amazing, delicate gasps. “Do you want to fuck me, Myc?” 

“Y-Yes?” Mycroft answered, hesitation in his voice as he watched Greg. Greg smiled, kissing him for a long time before moving and sitting on Mycroft’s legs. He ran his hands over Mycroft’s chest and stomach, in awe with all this beauty laid out underneath him. He traced a few patterns on Mycroft’s chest with his tongue, connecting one freckle with the next until Mycroft was panting, his cock hard and ready. 

“Do you have a condom?” Mycroft asked, his hands stroking Greg’s thighs. 

“Are you clean?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t-”

“I trust you, Myc.” Greg replied, letting out a breath when Mycroft’s hands stopped moving, watching him with intense focus. 

“You don’t have to do this, Gregory. I will enjoy it just the same with-”

“I know. And I know I don’t have to. But I trust you and I want to feel you inside me, no boundaries. Okay?” Greg leaned forward, placing a kiss on Mycroft’s mouth, smiling when Mycroft lifted his head up for one more. 

“Okay, Gregory. How do you want me?” 

“Like this is perfect. I want to see you.” Greg said, feeling just a tad nervous as he moved. He took his time, letting his body adjust to being breached. Mycroft bit his lip, his nails digging into Greg’s flesh as Greg took in more and more of Mycroft’s cock. It felt weird being opened like this after so long but it also felt amazing. He looked into Mycroft’s eyes, breathing through the discomfort and Mycroft nodded, taking one of Greg’s hands. 

“It feels-” Mycroft started, letting out a moan when Greg moved. 

“Amazing. It feels bloody amazing.” Greg panted, grinning as he began to move. Soon sweat was forming on his body, the sound of their shared moans and gasps filling the room as Greg moved faster. His body was burning, all his muscles at work as he rode Mycroft’s cock. Mycroft was babbling, encouraging them on and Greg’s cock swelled again, leaking tiny beads of cum onto Mycroft’s stomach. 

“Gregory, I-oh yes, yes, oh-”

“Fuck, Myc! Fuck! You feel so good, harder, harder!” Greg called out, Mycroft’s nails digging into his skin as he met Greg halfway. “Need more, need you- Yes, yes!” 

Greg scrambled on his hands and knees, his hole clenching down on nothing. Mycroft cursed, grabbing Greg roughly as he slid back in, his movements wild and hard. Greg stroked himself, letting out a stream of words and curses that didn’t make any sense, his world reduced to just this. Mycroft moving in and out of him, stretching and using Greg’s body for his own pleasure. He let out a cry as Mycroft's nails dug deeper into his hips, his arms giving out under him as Mycroft filled him up. His body accepted it willingly, clenching down on Mycroft's cock as Greg came himself, seed spilling on the sheets. 

“Fuck.” Greg dropped down on the bed, not caring about how messy it was. He let out a grunt of discomfort when Mycroft pulled out, instantly missing the feeling of being filled. Mycroft kissed his back and neck, lying down next to him, stroking Greg’s back. 

“You’re shivering,” Mycroft whispered near his ear but Greg just hummed, not able to move. “It strokes my ego that you’re unable to speak, Gregory.” 

“Can you die of sex?” Greg asked after a few more seconds, feeling Mycroft giggle behind him. He forced his body to turn, meeting Mycroft’s relaxed and happy smile. He pulled Mycroft closer, kissing him deeply. 

“You should smile more, it suits you.” Greg mumbled onto Mycroft's skin, leaving tiny kisses on his collarbone and chest. 

“I’ll try my best.” Mycroft whispered, stroking Greg’s hair. They laid like that for a while longer until Greg couldn’t stand the cold anymore. Mycroft got up, holding out his hand and Greg took it with a big smile. He checked out Mycroft’s arse as he walked them to the bathroom, turning on the shower and checking the temperature before gently pushing Greg inside. They kissed and explored as they washed themselves clean. 

Greg’s eyes had a hard time staying open by the time they were back in bed. Mycroft’s body fitted perfectly against his and the duvet was heavy and warm. He knew they needed to talk about all this but he couldn’t bring himself to start the conversation now. He just wanted to enjoy the next couple of hours with Mycroft until the morning started and real-life came back. He let out a sigh, his heart feeling heavy and he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Stop worrying, Gregory.” 

“I’m trying.” Greg answered, his voice feeling tight. He lifted up his head, giving Mycroft a small smile as their eyes met. 

“I don’t have any regrets.” Mycroft said, placing a kiss on Greg’s mouth and Greg wrapped his arms around him, turning them so he was underneath Mycroft’s body. 

“I’ll crush you like this.” 

“Don’t be silly. This is perfect.” Greg mumbled, wrapping his legs around Mycroft’s legs. He was almost like an octopus but Greg didn't care. He just wanted to feel Mycroft as close as possible. Mycroft shifted a little, laying his head on Greg’s chest, interlacing their fingers. 

“Tomorrow-” Mycroft started, lifting his head up but Greg stopped him with a kiss. 

“I know, Myc. I know.” 

“We should get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” Mycroft spoke softly, his free hand stroking through Greg’s hair. Greg hummed as Mycroft kissed him, light, playful kisses that teased his body. 

“Won’t get any sleep if you keep doing that, love.” Greg mumbled, giggling when Mycroft found a tickly spot. “Stop it you menace.” Greg grinned, cupping Mycroft’s cheek before kissing him long and hard. 

“Promise me you won’t delete this.” Greg held his breath, his throat feeling tight as Mycroft looked at him for long moments, eyes scanning every inch of his face.

“I will never forget this, Gregory. I promise you, you are too important to me.” 

Greg nodded, blinking his eyes rapidly as he felt the beginning tears. 

“Don’t cry, Gregory.”

“Tomorrow everything will go back to how it was.” Greg got out, his voice feeling raw, his heart heavy. 

“We don’t know what the future will bring. Please, don’t think about all the what if’s or could be’s. Let’s just- enjoy this.” 

“You’re an extraordinary man, Mycroft. I’m so lucking to know you, let alone-” Greg stopped, biting his lip hard. He felt Mycroft’s eyes on him and he let out a sigh. “I won’t ask anything more from you, Myc. Just- don’t shut me out of your life.” 

“Never.”

Greg closed his eyes as Mycroft stroked his hair and kissed him again. It felt so good being here, sharing all this with Mycroft. Greg couldn’t bear the thought of not being in Mycroft’s life but he also knew how important Mycroft’s work was and what came with it. He shook his head when the kiss stopped, making up his mind and smiling when Mycroft frowns down at him. 

“You’re right, Myc. We don’t know what the future will bring. I’m a patient man, I can wait. “ 

Mycroft opened his mouth but closed it soon. There was a mixture of expression on his face that Greg couldn’t quite make out but in the end, Mycroft just smiled down at him. A promising and hopeful smile that made Greg’s heart skip a beat. They settled in bed, holding each other’s hand and soon Greg drifted to sleep, feeling Mycroft’s presence next to him. 

The end. 


End file.
